


Shore Leave

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: au_abc, M/M, Military, Musicians, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epic love story and perfect first meeting between the soldier and the musician...this ain't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

Leonard leaned back against the bar and lifted the beer bottle up again so he could take another slow swig of the hops. Strangely, for a room this crowded, his place at the bar was a lonely one. Everyone else was standing closer to the small, crowded stage up the other end of the room. The lights were bright and warm down that end, leaving Leonard to continue to drink and lean back against the bar in a nice, darkened silence.

Silence that was occasionally chased away by catcalls and screams from girls, who looked way too young to be in a bar, and the twang of the guitar which was being wielded by their latest ‘idol’. Joining the barely dressed young things were other members of Leonard’s platoon, all released for a weekend of shore leave.

Leonard took another deep drink as he contemplated the idiots that he had to deal with on a daily basis. “It’ll be good for you, son. It can only help your medical career in the long run. You’ll see more of the world, son,” his father had told him. Yeah, right, Leonard mused. See more of the world, if the world happened to be somewhere in the ass end of Iowa. Who on earth decided that when you got a weekend of leave, even though you were stuck on a base on land, that it needed to be called shore leave seriously didn’t have all their pistons firing that day.

He was a doctor, not a soldier, damn it, but here he was with a haircut that gave it away, clothes that used to fit him better when he had more padding than muscle. His leather jacket just didn’t feel right any more. A night out in a bar with a group of guys that really wanted to let their hair down after being cooped up in barracks and insane training exercises for the past month and a bit, yet he felt old. Like he didn’t belong.

The guy on stage belonged. Leonard wondered if he was the one some of the guys had been talking about on the bus on the way into town. In some raggedy jeans, a grey t-shirt and a smile that he sent to each and every patron in the room, including inexplicably Leonard, the kid looked at home on stage. He might just be the son of some famous dead rock star they were on about.

There it was again, the kid looking right at him as he crooned away in a deep, slightly rough voice. If Leonard was a poet he might have thought that the voice was bourbon come to life. Smooth, deep and rough all at the same time. The hint that there might be some heat coming his way. Leonard shook himself and reminded his stupid, fanciful brain that the kid in no way could see him past the bright lights of the stage. He was just a good performer who knew how to work a room, look in a general direction and the person would think you were singing at them.

His mother had once said he was the youngest old man she had ever known. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he was a little pleased about that description, even though he knew she was sorely tempted to add a ‘bless your heart’ onto the end of it.

The lights on the stage dimmed and there was a wave from the band members toward the crowd, their latest set ending. Leonard spied some of the boys chatting up a few of the girls who weren’t making a bee line in the direction of the stage. They were heading back in his direction with an extra girl in their little group. It didn’t take a brainiac to figure out they were on the ‘Leonard needs to get laid’ bandwagon.

His beer was now finished, so he put it on the bar and nodded in the direction of the boys. Once that little formality was done he quickly walked away toward the toilets and blessed escape from some slightly drunk girl who wanted to catch a soldier boy for the night and possibly longer.

He wasn’t the only one making his escape down the cool, dark corridor with a florescent tube that flickered intermittently like some poor, sad little attempt at a dance club. The singer just beat him to the corridor. Up close his eyes were a pale blue, almost ethereal in the light and Leonard wanted to smack himself on the head again. Something weird had to be that beer to make him think as he was. Well, that and the fact that he hadn’t been laid in a while.

Even weirder was the little hesitant smile the guy gave him and tilt of the head in acknowledgment of some camaraderie. Leonard frowned and tried to over think what it could possibly mean, but the guy had turned and walked quickly down the corridor before pushing open the door to the mens room.

Leonard followed him in, hand reaching out to keep the door open.

“Thanks,” he said in acknowledgment.

“My pleasure,” the guy said, his speaking voice just as deep as his singing voice.

Leonard’s frown made a comeback as he tried to figure out if that was a bit of flirtation. He was seriously thinking about sending the beer off to be tested for hallucinogenics.

The guy had walked over to the urinal and the sound of the zipper coming down broke Leonard out of his thoughts. He walked over too and made a concerted effort not to glance sideways. He had come to escape but still had to somehow have a reason for being there.

They stood side by side in silence for what seemed an eternity to Leonard. He didn’t glance the guys way and the guy didn’t glance at him he could tell from the corner of his eye. The only sound was the thump thump of the bass of whatever music was now being played coming in muffled from the bar.

Leonard realized that there was no sound in the bathroom apart from the drip, drip of a tap and them breathing. There was no trickle. No stream hitting the porcelain of the urinal.

The guy doing up his jeans was loud and nearly made Leonard jump, which wasn’t something you wanted to do when you had your dick in your hands.

“Um, man, look I’m sorry...” the guy started to say.

Leonard looked at him in shock. Up close the guy wasn’t as young as he appeared. There were little lines of humor around the corner of his eyes. This guy knew how to smile and one of them was on his face right now. Hesitant, hopeful smile is what Leonard thought.

“I didn’t need to come in here,” he continued. “Got the feeling you didn’t really need the little boys room either.”

“Huh?” Leonard said, impressed at his own ability to articulate his thoughts. His momma would have been proud of his conversational ability.

“I hope you won’t try to beat the crap outta me,” the guy said.

Leonard blinked, totally confused at the one sided conversation going on and then things became very, very clear.

There was a tongue in his mouth that wasn’t his own. There was a groan from someone and he thought it might have been him. His hands were now filled with thick, sightly sweaty hair and sweaty worn cotton.

He slid his tongue against the other before he was pushing it back into it’s own mouth, where it belonged and where he wanted to taste.

Then there was no tongue, it was gone and Leonard blinked in confusion. The guy had pulled away and was looking at the door. The sense of sound came rushing back to Leonard, and there was a banging against the wall outside and some giggles, masculine as well as feminine.

“Oh shit,” the guy said and then he grabbed Leonard’s arm and pulled him into one of the cubicles.

The guy quickly flipped the seat down, stood on it and reached around Leonard to shut and lock the door. It was just in time, as he heard the outer door to the toilets opened and Leonard recognized the two voices of the men coming in.

The guy’s hands were planted on the door, one on either side of Leonard’s head. He was hunched forward, his nose almost touching Leonard’s. He stared into those blue eyes, and then glanced down at the lips, so pink, so full and he wanted to bite and devour them, but he couldn’t in fear of being discovered.

There was some conversation going on between the other men as they relieved themselves, but Leonard could only hear the rushing of blood past his ears, as he did one of the most stupidest things in his life. He pressed a kiss to those lips.

It was slow, quiet and gentle, and the guy was again the first to move away. Then he glanced down Leonard’s body and Leonard saw a new smile on his face. One that was distinctly lecherous.

Leonard glanced down at himself and wanted to smack himself in the head again. His dick was at full parade attention, out in the open. When they had first kissed, Leonard completely forgotten that he still had his dick out and his jeans undone. He was amazed it wasn’t trying to salute the man standing on the toilet seat.

“So fucking hot!” the guy mouthed at him before he leaned forward again and kissed Leonard.

Leonard held in his groans, kept his hands at his side, gripping tight onto his jeans and trying not to make a sound.

This time he was able to hear the guys leave the room, and not washing their hands before they left. Yeah, that was hygienic.

“Can I take you home?” the guy murmured.

“What?” Leonard replied.

“Look if you really want, I can suck you off here and now. But I would rather take you home and fuck like bunnies.”

Yup, there was the salute from his dick.

“Okay,” Leonard agreed, his decisions being made by his dick obviously.

“Cool,” the guy announced as he jumped down off the seat. “By the way, my name’s Jim, Jim Kirk.”

“McCoy, Leonard McCoy,” Leonard replied.

Another mental smack on the head was headed Leonard’s way when Jim’s eye line drifted back down to his dick. Leonard quickly tucked it away and did his jeans back up.

“Pity,” Jim murmured before he opened the door and Leonard had to step right into Jim’s body in order for the door to open enough for them to exit the cubicle.

Another smile to add to Leonard’s little catalog of ‘Jim smiles’. Fuck, there really was something in that beer.

“Leonard? Really, that just won’t do,” Jim announced as he headed toward the main doorway.

“Really?” Leonard glared at him.

Jim looked back over his shoulder and laughed. Then he was stepping back to Leonard and rubbing a thumb over the bridge of his nose. “There’s that sexy scowl again. I’ve spent all night wondering if you’d glare at me during sex. It’s fucking sexy, I can only hope you do,” Jim said.

“C’mon, I know a way out the back so your buddies won’t know,” Jim continued as he grabbed his hand and pulled open the door. Jim looked back toward the bar area and the coast was obviously clear as he pulled on Leonard’s arm to get him to follow him out and further down the dark corridor.

Off to Jim’s home. Leonard might just enjoy this shore leave for once.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Shore Leave  
>  **Beta:** [](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/profile)[**aquila_star**](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Word Count:** 1,958  
>  **Rating:** NC17  
>  **Warnings:** Semi-public sex, allusions to DADT, AU  
>  **Pairings:** Kirk/McCoy  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Dammit!
> 
>  **Summary:** The epic love story and perfect first meeting between the soldier and the musician...this ain't it.
> 
>  **A/N:** Inspired by some pics over on the Daily Posts at [](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/) , which had an image of Chris Pine and a guitar from "Small Town Saturday Night" and Karl Urban with his gun that he wuvs so much in "Doom". This also ticks off the M square on my [](http://community.livejournal.com/au_abc/profile)[**au_abc**](http://community.livejournal.com/au_abc/) bingo card. Military has been done!


End file.
